


Memories Are Made Of This

by cherrylove



Series: Magic Moments [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Call the Midwife AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poplar in the mid-1900s was never a boring time, especially for the midwives and Sisters at Maegor House and their closest associates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Are Made Of This

East End of London, 1952

Sansa placed her bag onto the back of her bicycle and secured the covering over it before running a hand over her eyes. She’d been with Mrs. Frey for most of the previous day and all night helping her with her sixth baby. She was exhausted and totally dead on her feet. She climbed back onto her bike and began to pedal her way through the streets of Poplar to get back to Maegor House. 

Sansa nodded to the early risers and some of the women she’d assisted in the last two years as she road towards the convent that was her home. She climbed off and pulled her bike into the little makeshift open shed. She pulled her bag from the box that was attached to the back of her bike and stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. 

“Excuse me miss!” a voice called out. 

She looked in the direction of the voice and was surprised to see a man around her age with curly, black hair that was tied back. She wasn’t used to seeing many people around Maegor House. They were in the middle of Poplar, but fairly tucked into an isolated alcove. 

“Hello,” she called out, trying to shake the exhaustion out of her voice, “How might I help you? Do you have need of medical assistance?” 

His brow furrowed and then he took in her uniform, “Oh, no! Forgive me Nurse. I was just wondering if you might know when the Sisters will be up. I thought I might introduce myself to them. I’m a new reverend here in Poplar.” 

She glanced back at Maegor House and then checked the watch on her uniform, “The Sisters should be up and about already. They get up for morning prayers around 6:30. They should be getting things ready for breakfast right now.”

“Do you think they would be very bothered if I were to come in and introduce myself to them?” he asked. 

“Oh, well, they’re not very much for unexpected visitors. I’m sure they might welcome you to lunch if I let them know now, would that be agreeable to you?” 

“That sounds very good,” he said. 

“What’s your name reverend?” 

“Jon. Jon Snow. What’s your name Nurse?” he asked. 

“Sansa Stark, but you can call me Sansa. I’ll see you at lunch reverend. The Sisters usually have lunch ready at half-past noon.”  
“Have a nice morning Sansa,” he bid. 

She smiled at him before she turned to climb the stairs to Maegor House and get in a couple hours of sleep. It was going to be time for lunch and her next shift on a lot sooner than she wanted, but such was life as a nurse midwife in Poplar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sansa crawled out of bed from her nap only three hours later when Margaery woke her up. She brushed and tied her hair back into a French braid before putting her uniform back on. She slipped on her shoes and headed out of her room, careful not to wake Jeyne. She closed the door behind and made her way down the stairs to the dining room. 

Sansa stopped to put on her watch as a knock sounded on the door. She turned and walked to the door while continuing to put on her watch. She finally got the watch latched and opened the door. 

“Welcome reverend. We were all just getting ready to sit down. Follow me,” she said. 

She stepped to the side and let him walked into the house. She closed the door behind him and started towards the dining room once again. 

“I wanted to thank you again Nurse for your help,” he said. 

She shook her head, “It’s really no trouble. The Sisters were happy to have you join us for lunch. I must warn you though Father. Sister Nan is a bit quirky and Sister Selsye can be a bit overbearing, but they’re all very sweet.” 

Reverend Jon nodded, “I will keep that in mind. Thank you Nurse Sansa…but I’m not a catholic priest. I’m a protestant reverend.” 

“Oh, forgive me. I’ve been at Maegor House for almost three years and I still don’t know the difference,” she said. 

“It’s not a big deal Nurse. We all look the same outside of the church,” he told her. 

They arrived in the dining room and she showed him to a seat between her and Sister Maege, the Sister-in-Charge. Some of the other nurses began to file into the dining room and pour cups of coffee and tea. 

Margaery, Mya, and Arianne took their normal places at the table and looked over Jon before going back to their cups of tea. The Sisters began to file in with lunch and once everything was set down, they all sat down in their preferred spots at the table. 

“Sister Maege, I wanted to introduce you to Reverend Jon Snow. He’s just taken up parish here in Poplar and wanted to meet you all,” Sansa told her. 

Sister Maege looked up from her lunch and turned to the reverend, “It is very nice to meet you Reverend Snow.”

“Very nice to meet you Sister Maege,” he said. 

Conversation went easily and they spoke about how they could work with Reverend Snow to increase attendance at the clinic and make home visits more comfortable for the patients. Once dinner was over, the reverend helped Sansa and Arianne do the dishes with Sister Dacey. 

She walked him to the door and let him out. She leaned against the doorjamb; “The Sisters and other nurses enjoyed having you for lunch.”

“I’m glad. I enjoyed their company as well…did you enjoy me being here for lunch?” he asked. 

Sansa’s eyes took on the look of a startled doe, “Well, if by that you mean I enjoyed your company, I did. You are a great conversationalist and quite intelligent.” 

A half-smile spread over his face, “You make for good company as well.” 

She blushed and they stood in awkward silence for several moments before he cleared his throat. 

“I should get back to the rectory. I will see you around Nurse Stark.” 

“I suppose you will Reverend Snow. Good night.” 

“Sleep well Sansa.” 

She closed the door as he walked down the stairs with his hands in his pockets. She turned and leaned against the now closed door, Margaery and Alysanne, one of the younger nurses, were standing a little ways down the hall. 

Sansa caught the looks on their faces, shot them an icy stare, and went upstairs to catch an hour or two of sleep before her next shift.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the ever lovely misshoneywheeler for reading this and helping me make sure it was presentable to you all! I hope to provide more installments of this sometime soon!


End file.
